Best of Friends
by Ashi Altair
Summary: One-shot story for SasuNaru. Good luck and enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its characters!**

_This is my first time writing a yaoi for Naruto. It's just a short story. One-shot._

_Please do enjoy. And write a review._

_For those who will be angry, I. Am. Sorry._

___

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto: Best of Friends

"Kagebunshin Technique, times two, times two!" Naruto shouted at the middle of the forest. Then, almost a hundred clones of Naruto appeared. "Okay! Let's go find Sasuke and finish this training." They scattered themselves and started shouting Sasuke's name.

"Even if you shout my name a million times, I won't go out," Sasuke whispered to himself while hiding on a hole on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called again. "Hurry up and get out from where you are! I'm hungry! They won't give me lunch if I won't find you!" He almost stepped on top of Sasuke's hole but Sakura came while shouting.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Come here immediately!" she shouted.

Naruto ran back to her and asked, "Are they going to give me lunch already?"

"No, silly," Sakura said. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Still hiding." Then, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto that made him jump. "Sasuke! Next time, tell me you're behind me. I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"You two can have your lunch. Then, you can continue the training again."

"But, I thought-" But, before Naruto could finish talking, Sakura left them. "What's with her?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered.

"So . . . what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we're taking our lunch. Let's go." Then, Sasuke disappeared, leaving Naruto behind.

As Naruto went inside the cafeteria, he saw everyone present, seating on his or her respective seats. Weird, he thought. Then, he walked on his seat. "Hey, why are we all complete today? Are their training paused too?" Naruto asked.

"Guess so," Sakura answered.

"Hey, what do you think is the purpose of this?"

"I have no idea on anything, Naruto. Why don't you wait and see?"

"Yeah, right. Nice idea."

Then, Master Sarutobi walked inside the room. "Everyone," he started. "Have a good lunch. Today, you'll have eat-all-you-can meal because after that, you will continue your training for two days without food; only water. That's all." Then, he left.

"What the-?!" was Naruto's only reaction. "That's fast."

"A very brief speech," Kiba said.

"And a very precise explanation: no food for two days," Shino added.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's his problem? Why won't he allow us to eat for two days?!" Naruto complained.

"Survival Training," Sasuke said.

"Probably, Master Sarutobi wants us to learn how to survive without food, only water," Neji said.

Then, they were given their lunch. Naruto was the fastest eater amongst all the students of the academy. He really is making his stomach full for the two-day training without food. Sasuke was quietly and slowly eating when someone gave him something to drink. "What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"Tea," the girl said. "Oolong tea. It can help you have a good digestion."

"You should give it to Naruto. He's the one eating too much."

"Don't worry. I'll give him one later."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he took the cup and drank the tea. Then, he noticed the girl smiling happily as he drank the tea. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy you drank my Oolong tea," she replied. Then, she took the cup and went away.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "I want to have another one, please!"

Naruto's shouting caught Sasuke's very attention. He stared at him, while eating happily, coldly. But, as time passes by, he somewhat felt something strange while looking at Naruto. Then, Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Ah, nothing," Sasuke said as he removed his stare on Naruto. "I'm finished." Then, he stood up and left the room.

"Hey," Naruto called. "Why so fast? Are you sure, you're alright with that? Remember, you can't eat within two days."

"Yeah, I can do it," Sasuke said.

Sasuke stopped under a shade of a tree in the middle of the forest. He punched the tree and scratched his head irritably. "What am I thinking?!" he said to himself. "Why am I giving him stares like that?! Why am I feeling strange things?!" Then, he banged his head on the trunk of the tree.

Then, Naruto appeared from behind. "Hey, Sasuke," he called. "Do you have a problem? Why disappear like that in an instant?"

Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto wearing a long, worried face. He suddenly felt his heart pump faster and harder. He, then, extended his right hand and grabbed Naruto's left shoulder. _"What the-?!" _Sasuke couldn't control his body.

"H-hey, Sasuke, what are you–," Naruto was surprised of Sasuke's attitude. Sasuke suddenly hugged him tightly.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke called. "I. . ."

"What?"

"I. . . I. . ."

"Hey, is this part of the training?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke answered immediately. "I just . . ." Sasuke couldn't control even his sense of speech. _"What are you doing, Sasuke?! Stop it or it would dirty your reputation!"_ he said to himself angrily. But, no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't control his body. As time passes by, Sasuke's uneasiness was deteriorating. He was slowly letting his subconscious mind (if it was really his subconscious mind) do all the work.

"Just what?!" Naruto shouted. He was obviously irritated with Sasuke, hugging him all of a sudden.

"I . . . don't know what to say."

"Just tell it!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to remove Sasuke's arms around him. "What is it?"

"Uhm," Sasuke started. Naruto seemed to be very irritated with Sasuke so he turned his back at him. But, Sasuke grabbed him again and gave Naruto a poignant look. "I love you," he finally said.

Then, Naruto smiled and kissed him. After a minute or so, Naruto released him. "Hmm. . ." Naruto said. "You should've told me earlier, Sasuke. . ." Then, they kissed again.


End file.
